Another twist
by QueenJordon
Summary: As four extraterrestrials arrived on earth *insert Oikawa meme here* as Harvard students to study human life, and to possibly save the human world, they are paired up with other aliens from different planets, but they don't know and have to keep their identity a secret and trying to keep their grades up. But there's a simple twist, somehow animatronics are involved too?


Species: Chuylark Names: Jett Gender: Male

Kless Nasa Female

Beabuph Venus Female

Xrybhars Kelvin Male

Alien Names: Jett-Dzhett Where they're from: Mars

Nasa-Hasa Saturn

Venus-Venera Venus

Kelvin-Kaierwen Neptune

The Beginning

On December 29, 2020, 4 extraterrestrials from different planets were sent to the planet Earth as Harvard college students,but, little did they know, that 4 planets were each sending a teenager. To see how the humans lived, and to help them...if they needed it. Jett, or Dzhett is from Mars, and is one of the closets. Venus, or Venera, is from Venus. Nasa, or Hasa is from Saturn. Lastly, Kelvin, or Kaierwen, is from Neptune. Each of the alien children were sent thinking they were the only aliens going to Earth. The government of each planet got in touch with each other, and planned the two girls, Nasa and Venus, to be roommates at Harvard, each studying law. The two boys, Jett and Kelvin, got into harvard with a football scholarship, also studying for business.

Jett Ⅰ

When Jett arrives, he is sent straight to his dorm and is instructed not to give out any personal information, if he is asked where he was born/raised he is to say 'Off the coast of California" he was also told to wait for his roommate, Kalvin, then go to football practise. When Jett arrived, he was surprised when he arrived in Massachusetts, it was fairly cold, and very cloudy. Many people were pale, so he felt like the odd one out as for her was tan. He grabbed his bag and went to find Kalvin to go to his their hotel. When he arrived, he saw Kalvin waiting for him.

"Hurry up, we might miss free breakfast, i haven't ate all day" Kalvin said. He looked worried , but that might just be how he looks all the time.

"It's okay dude,it's not that far of a walk." I said and started walking toward the Harvard Auditorium. As we started walking, we noticed two girls, a brunette who was fairly pale as if the son never touched her skin and a blonde who was about as tan as him, both looked nervous and they both were headed the same direction, the blonde had her hair in a messy bun, wore sweatpants, and a loose shirt. The brunette on the other hand was wearing skinny jeans, a formal shirt, and her mid-back length hair down and wavy.

"Hey Kalvin, do you think were supposed to meet up with them?" I asked.

"Ummm….i'm not sure, why do you ask? Were you supposed to meet up with two other girls?" he responded, with worry in his voice.

"No, but i thought, that since i was supposed to meet up with you, because apparently our parent are friends, that maybe we were supposed to meet up with them, they look like they just met as well...you know what, forget it." I said and we kept walking. Soon enough we got to the hotel, and it turns out that the girls we saw were placed in the room right across from the room we were placed in, so being my dumb self i went over to the girls room and knocked.

"Uh-Hey anyone there?" then the door opened and the brunette answered

"Uhh….Hey there, hold on. VENUS!" the brunette screamed so loud i'm pretty sue the lobby heard her.

"Oh WHAT NOW NASA?!" I heard Venus yell from I, assume the bathroom.

"Some guy is here, and his buddy.." until she Nasa said that Kalvin was behind me, i had no clue. So i turned around.

"Um dude..whats up?"

"Oh nothing, i was just worrying that you left to somewhere cool without me"

"Oh okay dude" I turned back around to see both the blonde (who changed her outfit into a baggy sweater and skinny jeans with some fuzzy boots that i wouldn't mind having)

"Hey, um im Venus" she held her hand out, so i assumed in my "How to: Interact with Humans" booklet that this would be a greeting, so i stuck my hand out, and we shook hands, Kalvin and Nasa did the same.

"Sorry i should really introduce myself, I'm Jett." I looked back at Kalvin said his greetings to Nasa, then we switched greetings with the two girls. The girls invited us inside and i noticed something, but since i didn't have my glasses on i couldn't tell. But i thought it was orange ish dust, like one would see on Venus or Mars. then i noticed that Venus wore glasses as well. She also acted kinda strange, but what do i know, i'm from a different planet disguised as a human. We all just kinda sat down in the "living room", yeah thats what its called.. The the question came up that i dreaded since i arrived about 3 hours ago.

"Where you from Jett?" Nasa asked

"Oh, um, oh yeah I'm from the coast of California, by San Diego, yeah that's where" I responded, hoping they wouldn't catch on to my lie.

"Oh okay, see i'm from..um..' Nasa looked down as her hand then said "I'm from France, Bonjour, je suis la Nasa." after Nasa said that, everyone, and i mean even Nasa seemed confused on what she said, humans..they are a species I do not understand.

After our little talk about how she got here, and i think she seemed like she had no idea what she was talking about but who am i to judge, i don't even know anything about California, or where it is located, so after that i went back to my hotel room and decided to go through the bag my parents and the government packed me before I was sent to this planet. I have some extra clothes, green paper with strange men on it (they looked really old and wrinkly), some shoes and a fabric to go over my feet before i put on the shoes (i think there called socks), and...oh no, well i hope that my dorm-mate won't mind having an outer-space pet. It's in an egg but who know's when it's supposed to hatch, or what it is. I heard the door in the main room open, then i threw the egg gently back into the bag, and walked out of the room.

''Hey, you're back." I said as Kalvin put his bag down by the couch.

"Yup, i think the blonde one-"

"Her name is Venus" I interrupted Kalvin, as it's only right to call one by their names.

" Okay, well I think Venus, likes you, and I think Nasa hates everyone." he chuckled then sat down on the couch

"I wouldn't doubt that Nasa that hates you, you seem bossy" i said jokingly then checked the clock.

"Hey it's late, we have that orientation tomorrow, I'm gonna go to bed." I said then walked off to the small room with a twin size bed.

Venus Ⅱ

After the boys left, Nasa went to go take a shower and i got my nightly clothes on, or as the human humans call them, pajamas. I saw my bag on the floor, and i remember hearing a human saying "Curiosity killed the cat" and I can just say that i was the cat in this situation, so being the curious cat, i opened my bag, and there was more clothes and human beauty products...that i'm assuming i'm gonna have to wear, also i saw an egg...then i heard that Nasa was done in the shower, is shut my bag and tossed it under the bed. After she got dressed i got into the shower.

When I got out of the shower, I got dressed and put these strange clothes on, none were like the ones back home, I felt bad for human girls and quietly hoped these 2 years would go smoothly, but alas, as i was putting my shirt on, the last article of clothing i needed to put on, Nasa barged into the bathroom.

"VENUS WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? MY HAIR IS SOA- oh wait, it's still wet because i haven't dried it.. Duh. cute b..ra by the way" she said as she walked out and shut the door. She was a strange human, but she was very funny, even though I highly doubt she tried to be funny. I slipped my shirt all the way on and dried my hair off with a long piece of cloth i used to dry myself off.

As i walked out, Nasa was on her bed on a devise human called a phone, it seemed she was on social media and looking at pictures of human at the beach and whatnot, she occasionally switched between an app called "Instagram" and her messages, i realized she was texting a boy we had met earlier, Jett.

"Whatcha doinnggg?" I asked as i peered over her shoulder, being what humans would call nosey or obnoxious. Nasa looked up surprised, and shrugged.

"Just texting Jett, our new friend" she replied and typed away.


End file.
